


The Good Place.

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alfor is the judge, Complete, Keith is basically eleanor, Lance is tahani, M/M, Oneshot, Pidge is just the extra, Shiro is Chidi, and Coran is the archetect, good place au, the good place - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: Spoilers for The Good place. Don't read if you havn't watched it because this story spoils the awesome twist.Also I'm not continuing this. It's finished the end move on and carry on.





	The Good Place.

Keith always figured something was a little…off about this place.

He always assumed it was  _ him _ who was wrong.  When Coran sat him down at that desk, he told Keith he was in the 'Good Place.' 

The place meant for people who weren't assholes and horribly affected others lives to misery.

Keith honestly believed him, why _wouldn’t_ he?

So when he realised everyone here wasn’t just good- no- they were  _ extremely _ good. 

As did charitys and rescued puppys like it was as natural as waking up in the morning. 

Take Lance Mclain, he did Charities when he was alive, he did show premieres, events, challanges he even did a sultry rope dance to raise funds to further improve lives in third world countries, he even fought for lgbt rights in his spare time. He was so happy and bouncy, basically all over the place it made Keith grind his teeth to dust.

And Pidge Gunderson, they were a scientist and invented things Pidhe practically created devices to stop global warming and created phones that wont use up the battery and can be recycable. Although the only downside was their blunt personality. Keith found it refreshing.

And Shiro…Shiro his soulmate.

Shiro was in the marines, he gave his life to the cause and was the sweetest man ever. He was the only one who knew Keith wasn’t supposed to be here but he was understanding and helped him to blend in. Be a better person, treating Keith like he was special and Keith never felt like that before.  
Keith had never even felt love or support and at first it made him uncomfortable or he read too much into it. Why was Shiro this nice unless he wanted something out of it?

But over time he realised Shiro was genuine and he wasn't perfect, they got along like oil and water Shiro was utterly frustrating and Keith was just as annoying but then there were sweet moments. Keith would apologise and take Shiro out for a ride something Shiro expressed he's wanted to do forever in the good place but it was frowned upon and Shiro gave Keith a sketchbook because he always paid attention and was the first person that cared. Those moments stood out to Keith the most.

He didn’t deserve Shiro, maybe Shiro and Lance were supposed to be together and so when the good place started falling apart, Keith figured it was his fault and he was the reason why anything was going wrong.

He stood before Coran and the other citezans of the good place took a deep breath and confessed. 

And thats where they were now.

But then this weird convuluted drama began to happen, it began to change Keiths perspective no longer did _he_ feel flawed, he felt like the system was flawed instead, the great judge Alfor rode to them on a train which felt ...odd, but go off I guess, he thought.

Then the Judge created a dilema, over who got to really stay as all of the other three showed signs of being bad and should go to the bad place instead of Keith. And now they were arguing over who went or not.

Arguing over who was going was driving him insane.

Pidge stated she belonged there and Lance (the self sacrificing idiot) wanted to go and so did Shiro because he was nice.

This only made Keith feel even worse, he could’ve sworn it was impossible to get a migrain in the good place- this was _torture!_

And thats when it clicked.

This IS torture.

His eyes widened wait...wait.

“Coran! We have our answer!” He felt excited smug, it made so much freakin sense.

Both Coran and Alfor peeked their heads behind the doors and Keith felt giddy, how did he _not_ see this before.

“Have you decided on who is going to the bad place?” Alfor asked and Keith realised the whole all knowing nice guy act was all it was. Just an act.

Keith smirked crossing his arms.

“No one." He said simply and so many eyebrows raised as Keith continued "No one is going to the bad place," He turned then gestured "Because  _ this _ is the bad place.”

The others were shocked even Alfor the great judge is startled.

Keith stared at Coran right in the face and the man laughed evily.

“Oh my god, how did you know?” 

Lance gaped “Wait how is this the bad place? And if it is then why am _I_ here, I did charity and helped people? Or shiro? He saved lives! Pidge and Keith I get.” Pidge who was nodding, froze then galed at Lance “What? I practically stopped global warming you ass!”

“Please don’t fight,” Shiro said and Keith stepped towards them and gestured “See? This is what I mean!” They paused as Keith pointed to each of them.

“Lance you were only doing things out of self preservation, and the glory of being an idol.” Lance almost debunked it then trailed off his mouth going slack “Oh god, I only wanted the parades and the fans…I didn’t care that I was helping people.” Lance slumped against a hard bench placing a hand over his ashen face.

Keith turned to Shiro “And Shiro you drove away all of your loved ones, you have such a bad anger attitude and you’re so stubborn headed, you were sick and dying and instead of spending your last moments with your _fiance_, you went to war. I know you’re heart was in a good place but you ended up making him suffer.”

Shiro opened his mouth but Keith barreled on “And Curtis, the only one you settled for and your self guilt drove him crazy. I feel guilty all the time because you’re too damn perfect.” Shiro looked horrified, Keith felt worse but Shiro’s ideal of perfection was killing him, there was no such thing as perfect and the pressure was destroying them both.

Keith turned to Pidge “And you, Pidge are a reclusive you’re so blunt that you make everyone feel like crap.” Keith held his arms out “But it doesn’t stop there, we were put here to torture each other! Pidge tortures Lance who then irritates me then I bitch to shiro and he his anger issues irritate me I tick of Lance and Lance takes it out on Pidge and we all get on each others nerves! A nd it’s a vicious cycle. Not once was I ever happy here, its been hell.”

He heard Coran chuckling darkly “Oh well, this was the first draft I’ll be sure to get it next time.” Shiro layed a hand over Keith protectively as Pidge squared up.

“Why? we know it wont work.” Pidge said and Coran smirked “Not if I erase your minds.” 

Shiro’s eyes narrowed. “Keith figured it out, before he’ll do it again.” Even Lance stood next to Keith “Yeah, Keith may be annoying but he can see through your bullshit Ginger toothbrush.” Coran rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers.

Keith’s lilac collured eyes snapped open. “Kogane, Keith?” He turned to see a smiling cheerful man opening what looked like an office door.

“Who are you-where am I?”

“Calm down, see you died and this is the afterlife. You’re in _the Good place_.”

…For a while everything was going fine until-

“-Wait- this is the _Bad _place!”

And again Coran had to use the snap over and over, he changed things around. Keith was on a farm, a monastery, mountains, cities, and everytime he figured it out. Maybe it was his soulmate…

“Here is your new soulmate,” girls instantly had Keith suspicious so after Allura appeared Keith flat out said, “This is definitely the bad place.”

Coran had an arm around Keiths shoulder as he said over and over with different people,

“Here is your new soulmate, Shiro!”

“This is your new soulmate, James!”

“This is your new soulmate, Kinkade!”

“This is your new soulmate, Rolo!”

“This is your new soulmate, Lance!” For some reason Lance kept being offered as Keiths roomate as the two fought like cats and dogs, Coran thought it was perfect that they lasted so long he even tossed in a Shiro ‘love triangle’ but thats when it fell apart.

When all three of them fell into each others bed. 

Lance gasped and moaned “God I’m going to the bad place.”

“Dude, we’re already there.”

Lance paused making Keith groan, WHY did he stop!?

Even Shiro’s ears pricked back in surprise and Keith groaned in frustration and flapped his hands “Wasn’t it obvious? _This_ is the bad place.”

Snap!

“This is your new soulmate, Kosmo! Who is a labrador!”

On and on sometimes he was lulled in a false sense of security and then suddenly bam! Keith opened his mouth, Coran was on his last nerve.

Then one reset later, it got SO much worse.

“Hold on guys, I think  _ this _ is the bad place!”

“What!?  _ Lance _ figured it out!”

“The fact that you sound offended, offends me.”

_ Snap _ !

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't care less what pronouns I use for Pidge boy, girl, they them I know they're basically the trans/non binary icon and if any one has a problem with that can kiss my ass.   
I do personally head cannon Pidge as girl since theirs rarely any representation on woman in the voltron series but a stupid ass comment is making me change the pronouns out of spite. Enjoy.


End file.
